Beyond Their Voyage
by MrMagicFox
Summary: This story takes place a few years after the Dark Genie was destroyed. Xiao is still a cat-girl in it.


**The Reunion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Cloud or any of its characters, however I own this story. Dark Cloud and all of its characters belong to Level 5.**

* * *

><p><em>On the way to Matataki Village<em>

Osmond is walking toward Matataki Village to visit Goro. As Osmond walks to Matataki Village he bumps into Goro at the entrance.

Goro says "Watch where you're going!"

Osmond replied "Oh sorry. Goro! It's you, I was just on my way to your house."

Goro exclaimed "Osmond is that really you!"

Osmond replied "Yeah, long time no see huh?"

Goro told Osmond that he was on his way to visit Toan.

Osmond said "Can I come with you?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." said Goro

_Arrival at Norune Village_

As soon as the two friends got to Norune Village they heard a shout.

"HEY, XIAO GIVE ME BACK MY HAT." shouted Toan.

Xiao called back "NO, YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME BACK STEVE FIRST."

Steve yelled " GIVE ME BACK TO XIAO!"

"Tell her to give me back my hat first." said Toan.

They both were laughing as Toan was chasing Xiao around the village to get his hat back.

When they saw Toan they could see Steve the slingshot in his hand and a half-eaten fluffy doughnut in the other.

Osmond and Goro called out "HEY TOAN, XIAO, OVER HERE."

Toan stopped chasing Xiao. He handed her back Steve and she handed him back his hat.

Xiao stopped running and they both walk up to the and said their greetings.

Toan says "Hey Goro you made it and you brought Osmond along with you."

Xiao said "Hiya" to both of them.

After the greetings, the group of friends started talking about how it's been since they beat the Dark Genie.

Toan and Xiao said that they were both living together in Toan's house.

Goro said that he was still trying to be a great hunter.

Osmond told them that he and his crew were building an airship.

The group of friends were fascinated of the news that they each told the rest.

After the conversation Toan asked them if they want to go fishing.

Xiao squealed in excitement "HOORAY WE'RE GOING FISHING!"

Goro said "Sure why not?"

Osmond answered "Fishing? Cool!"

Toan ran into his house to get his rods and bait for his friends to fish with.

As he came out his friends were outside waiting by the pond.

While the three boys were setting up their rods Xiao swiped a petite fish from Toan's bucket and ate it.

Toan however caught her, but it was too late, the fish was already gone.

Toan told Xiao not to eat anymore of the bait. Xiao agreed but she crossed her fingers behind he back without him knowing.

After they started to fish Xiao got bored and went over to Toan.

She crept up behind him and pounced on him as he was leaning over to grab a petite fish from the bucket of bait.

Toan however lost his balance and they both fell into the pond.

As they both came out, they found Goro and Osmond laughing like crazy.

When their friends helped them up, they saw that Toan and Xiao both caught a fish in their mouths while they were in the pond.

Both Osmond and Goro said "Nice catch ." Both of Toan and Xiao were grinning with the fish still in their mouths.

Toan offered his friends to come inside for a glass of lemonade while he and Xiao got changed and dry.

When they came out Xiao was dressed in a pink shirt and violet pants. Toan was dressed in a plain red shirt and green pants.

Osmond and Goro asked them what they were wearing. They both replied that Toan's mother had bought the clothes.

Toan and his friends ate the fish that were caught that day.

As the day came to an end Toan and Xiao said farewell to their friends and wished them a safe journey back home.

_Later at Toan's House_

Toan and Xiao got ready for bed.

Toan put on his red shorts and a white T-shirt. Xiao put on a pink night gown.

As they fell into slumber, Xiao nuzzled her nose against Toan's chest. Toan cradled Xiao as they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Please review. ((Sorry my previous story had to be re-edited.))<p> 


End file.
